Webcam  a Janto, JackxIanto lemon
by tsubasanoai
Summary: Things get interesting when Jack gets romantic, and Ianto turns on the webcams in the van.


HA PWP of JackxIanto - Webcaming. FOR HANNA

"And where do you two think you're going? We've got a weevil running around the middle of Cardiff!" Gwen snapped at Jack, as Ianto grabbed both of their coats.

"We're _finding_ it, Gwen." Jack casually remarked back, leaving her to cross her arms and roll her eyes and taking his jacket from the coffee maker.

"Well, make it quick. We've still got Rift action, and who knows what'll pop up next?" she responded, turning on her heel and walking back to her desk. Ianto opened the gate and waited for the second door to turn open. As soon as they walked through and it closed, Ianto had to ask.

"Are we really capturing a weevil?" He seemed disgruntled by the idea.

"No, of course not. That's Owen's task." Jack scoffed. He'd left the note on Owen's desk, telling him to run out and catch it before it caused too much havok.

"Then where ARE we going? You've forgotten to tell me that bit again."

Jack smirked. "We're going out." Ianto rolled his eyes, causing Jack to grin even more.

"Get in the van." the older man said, opening the passenger door after they'd left the building. Ianto sat down, a little annoyed at the other man's lack of details yet again. He watched as Jack walked quickly around to the driver's side, and got in. He started the van, and with a loud noise, they were off to a place unknown to Ianto. He was getting impatient after a silent 15 minutes, and sighed.

"We're almost there." Jack commented.

"I sure hope so. Are you going to tell me where and what 'there' is?" Ianto tried.

"Nope." The secretive man replied. Ianto's eyes darted out the window, examining where they were. Outside the city, to be certain, on an incline. He hadn't been out here before, and had literally no idea where his half-time lover was taking him. Jack turned a corner, revealing his location. A field, expansive and spattered with brightly coloured wild flowers. Ianto grinned. Sometimes, Jack's secret road trips turn out well. The older man quickly jumped out of the driver's seat, turning the van off in the process, and opened the trunk. Pulling out a large container of Ianto's coffee and some biscuits, he stood in front of the passenger window, smiling and shaking them in invitation.

Ianto smiled back, opening the passenger door and climbing out of the van.

"You've actually planned something? I'm proud." The younger man teased. Jack lightly pushed him with his shoulder. They found a comfortable spot to sit near the van, and snacked on biscuits he learned Jack had taken from Tosh's desk. It was already late when they got there, about ten 'till 7. They were out there, teasing, joking, and talking for about an hour. After it had gotten dark and cold, and they had ran out of treats, they quieted. Jack's arm was around Ianto's shoulders to protect him from the nipping chill, and Ianto's head was rested against the older man's shoulders. Jack hadn't taken him out like this ever before. They had planned, but it had never come out the way Ianto had wanted it to. He'd always felt something for Jack, but he'd always kept it hidden away. He and Jack had had sex before, to please the older man, but none with a prequel such as this.

Ianto, lost in thought, felt a bent finger beneath his chin, lifting it. He raised his eyes to meet the older, stronger man's. He was looking right into the younger.

"Jack...?" Ianto asked, questionably. Then, he felt lips being crushed against his own, a hand on his jaw, cradling his face. Ianto pushed away a little, letting their foreheads rest against eachother.

"What're you doing?"

"Ianto, you ask too many questions." Jack replied, letting their lips crash together again, this time Ianto letting himself go. He wrapped his arms around the older man's neck and shoulders and let him take control. He knew he had less experience as Jack, and for the best out of the situation he would let Jack teach him. The immortal wrapped his arms around the coffee maker's waist, lifting him up and against the van, their mouths still crashing together like waves in a storm. Ianto let Jack's tongue slip into his mouth and fight amongst his own. He hooked his legs around his half-time lover's waist, letting his strength lead them. They felt rain drops quickly start to drop onto them, and Jack burst out of his lustful haze for two seconds to open the back door to the van, practically throwing Ianto into the backseat, hitting the keyboard in the process. The older man gave out a low, demanding growl before climbing on top of the younger, and closing the door to close out the chill of the outside.

Owen looked around quickly, trying to find the source of a moan and a growl. He looked up at Tosh's desk, where she was absent, and saw something moving on her screen. He raised an eyebrow, jumping up the stairs to investigate. It was the cams to monitor the van, and they had somehow got switched on. Owen quickly smirked as he saw who the two culprits were, and moved his fingers across the keyboard, clicking 'record', while calling over the others.

Jack bit lightly into the junction between throat and shoulder, causing the younger man to squirm beneath him. "Jack..." he said breathily, wanting more. He felt Jack's smile slide up his neck, occasionally dropping a kiss on his jawline and finally to his lips once again. Ianto wrapped and hooked his legs around the older man once again, finding it a comfortable and enjoyable position. Their tongues wrestling once again, Jack every once in awhile nipping at his lips to bring about a moan. Ianto undid his boss's button-down, wanting to touch skin. He undid all of the buttons, spreading out the fabric but was dissapointed by another layer of clothing underneath. Jack saw the pout-like expression on his submissive's face, smirking slightly as he slipped off his button-down, throwing it into the front of the van. He sat up on his knees slightly to get his undershirt off, tossing it as well. Ianto gazed at the immortal's chest like he'd never seen it before. It felt different this time. It felt... real. Jack started loosening Ianto's tie, and struggled a bit.

"This is why I don't wear these things." The older man said sarcastically, returning to nipping and kissing at Ianto's tender spots on his neck and throat. The younger succeded in desperately removing the uneeded article of clothing, letting it drop next to him as Jack took over the difficult task of unbuttoning the other's shirt. Ianto had never been this deep in lust before, moaning and mewling at every nip and tease Jack would do to him, unable to do simple motor tasks. While the immortal was busy undoing his shirt, Ianto decided he'd pick up where the other had left off. He knitted his fingers through his dark, ruffled hair and tugged to get a good area of neck. Jack made a noise as he felt the younger man's lips meet his neck, giving him the same treatment as he had given. He found it suddenly very difficult to loosen the buttons, but managed to break only one, the very last one when he had had enough of being careful. He threw the garment where the others had fallen, out of the way, and ran his fingers across the younger's bare skin.

"Go get the popcorn." Gwen simply said, and Tosh quickly walked out of the room to retreive the simple snack. The whole team was in front of her monitor, watching, gasping, and giggling. Even Tosh was finding entertainment in it.

Jack's hands finally reached Ianto's belt. It felt like it had been forever, and it was a relief to them both that they'd finally gotten below. The older man quickly undid both of their belts, throwing them aside, letting their fate rest with the rest of the fabric they didn't want anymore. Pants quickly followed their supporters, and Ianto's legs were back around Jack's waist. He'd have to remember how much he enjoyed this position for later action. They both hurriedly realized each other hardening, and Jack figured it wouldn't be long until the taunting stopped and the real game began. Ianto moaned loudly as Jack teased him by rubbing against the younger, and making him warmer in all places.

Kissing the younger once again, Jack gently pushed his palm against Ianto's growing neccesity, bringing about a gasp from his lips. Smiling slightly, the older man kissed and nipped his way down, straying over nipples, and finally landing at his underwear line. They both were breathing heavily now, especially Ianto, in his lust-ridden haze. Jack traced his fingers under the elastic, teasing once again. He ghosted kisses up and down the forever-growing bulge, waiting until either he or Ianto could take no more.

"Jack," Ianto mewled greedily as the immortal dominant insisted on teasing him. On that note, he quickly and carefully pulled off the younger's briefs, throwing it to the front to rest with the others of its fate, letting Ianto come loose. He sighed with relief as he felt his partner start to please him, the older, skillful man working his way up, down, and around expertly. Jack himself could barely take any more teasing, as he felt the need building up inside him to enter his submissive. He removed his own boxers, flicking them away uselessly, and bent down to pebble Ianto with kisses. The younger smiled up at him sweetly, but with a twinge of need in his breath. Jack smiled back, leaning down and crushing against his mouth as he made his entrance into his half-time lover, hearing him moan with pleasure has he felt himself being stretched. Jack worked his way around Ianto's insides, professionally hitting every sweet spot, sliding in and out, purposely doing things to hear his submissive moan, groan, and mew. The older man got quicker and more precise as Ianto got louder.

"Say my name." Jack growled, his dominance taking over in the heat of his journey to ecstasy. Ianto moaned at his aggressiveness. "Jack!" he gasped, almost to his breaking point. The van was swaying with the stronger man's every thrust, Ianto's moaning echoing through the field.

"Come with me," He growled again, rubbing Ianto now, trying to get him to reach his point at the same time. Ianto reached around, blinded by ecstasy, trying to find something to grasp, and eventually grabbing a handful of brunette hair, and pulling the older man closer. The younger's back arched, as he called out in pure bliss of release. Jack did the same, emptying himself into his half-time lover, then carefully pulling himself out and sighing in relief. Ianto sat up carefully next to Jack, laying his head on his shoulder and keeping himself in his lap. The older man kissed him passionantly, then looking at the clock on the van; 8:53.

"We'd better get back." Ianto noted, pressing kisses on Jack's shoulder.

"Probably." The older man agreed, bringing the younger closer and embracing him lovingly. They both sighed, and Ianto winced as he sat up straight, attempting to reach for his abandoned fabrics.

"I'll help you with that." Jack smiled, and Ianto layed back to where he was comfortable. The immortal reached for all the clothing, putting it on himself the younger, layer by layer.

The team quickly scattered as they saw the van pull into the plot on Tosh's screen, no one wanting to be the victim that has to clean it. They heard the doors opening, and Jack walking in with his usual proud saunter, Ianto following in uncomfortable suit. They looked around.

"Owen," Jack finally called. "Go clean the van." He heard the doctor groan and scowl in dissapointment, and glare at them as he walked by. The others came out of hiding, Gwen giggling, and Tosh quickly sitting down at her desk and hid the file.

"Have fun on your... "date"?" Gwen approached Jack. "We saw a movie while you were gone." Her and Tosh couldn't take it anymore, and burst out laughing as Ianto jogged up to her desk, getting a glimpse at what they'd seen.

"Fuck." He said out loud, turning towards Jack.

"Exactly." Tosh said under her breath.


End file.
